


Scenario 04 – Under the Moonlight

by stranger12



Series: But I’m A–! [4]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Huntzbergers and the Haydens have history. They’ve motherfucking history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenario 04 – Under the Moonlight

Mitchum stopped and stared at the phone in his hand.

“Excuse me, Shira, did you just say that Rory Gilmore, Richard and Emily’s granddaughter, is dating Logan and she’s coming to dinner tonight?”

“That’s what I’m saying” – the woman said on the other line – “I always knew those Haydens were up to no good, but I didn’t think they would be quite so devious”

“Our information was that they had nothing to do with her life, no? I thought they were focusing on the other girl, Gloria”

“Georgia”

“Regardless. And now the girl just happens to start dating Logan?” – he shook his head.

“Yes, I know. They must have been mighty sneaky about, especially considering what happened to Straub”

“Of course. Well, we will just have to make sure Ms. Gilmore and Logan understand that this union cannot go on”

“Do you think Logan knows what she is?”

“He will soon”

“And if he decides he wants to be the Romeo to her Juliet?” – Mitchum snorted.

“I highly doubt a Hayden is in any way willing to be a Juliet. She would stab her Romeo before their romance even started, that’s for sure”

“Yes, you’re right. Well, I should go set things up”

“I will see you later, Shira. Make sure Honor is prepared”

“She will be”

Mitchum spent the day slightly on edge, thinking about how the Haydens really were little shits and by God, they were smart fuckers. But they would get his, he would make sure of that. They were not getting away with this, if he had to die to make sure of that.

When he arrived home that night, Shira sighed in relief at the sight of him, Eli nodded at him, and Honor smiled brightly as Josh just looked nervous. By the life of him he couldn’t understand how his daughter chose someone like him.

Logan and Rory arrived not soon after, the boy radiating glee, the girl hiding behind a wall of sparkle and innocence, and damn, all the research he’d done on her hadn’t prepared him to how well trained she was to be able to hide who, what she really was. Logan clearly had been fooled by her pretty face, and Mitchum couldn’t really blame him for his weakness (though he could and would punish him for it).

“Hello, Logan” – Mitchum greeted with the fakest smile he could summon. His son stopped in his tracks, clearly sensing the tenseness in the air.

“Dad” – he looked around and saw that everyone, besides Josh, was solemn. Good, he wasn’t that daft – “Is everything okay?”

Honor suddenly jumped at the couple, shoved Logan out of the way and tackled Rory to the floor, holding a knife to her throat.

“What the hell, Honor!” – Logan screamed.

“Honor?!” – Josh cried, completely confused.

“Oh, for God’s sake” – Eli mumbled, and swiftly pressed a couple of spots on the young man’s neck to render him unconscious.

“I see Huntzbergers aren’t slouches after all” – Rory stated calmly, almost irreverently before she easily flipped and had Honor kissing the floor, her knife now on her neck – “Not to say you’re that impressive, of course” – she added, sending the family a bright smile with twinkling blue eyes to match, and damn, Mitchum was impressed.

“Ace?” – Logan whispered, stepping back from her.

The girl got up, knife in hand, and stepped away as Honor angrily stood and snarled.

“Stop it, Honor” – Shira chided.

“Well, I am truly pleased to meet you guys” – Rory started, looking so precious and innocent – “Truly. But I could’ve done without this little reception that was pretty obvious and pathetic” – she flipped her hair back and twirled the knife – “This has a nice balance, though”

“Jesus, Ace” – Logan said, eyes wide and posture finally alert. She turned to him with a soft expression.

“I thought for sure you knew about me when you invited me to the LDB event”

“You invited her to that?” – Shira hissed and Logan looked guilty.

“He did, but it’s not like I couldn’t go if I really wanted to, let’s be totally honest. Now, shall we dine?”

“You have got to be kidding” – Honor said, glaring – “You come into our house, you dare step in here under false pretenses?”

“What false pretenses? It’s hardly my fault Logan couldn’t bother to research his new girlfriend’s background. It wouldn’t be difficult at all to know who my dad is”

“Yes, the mighty Christopher Hayden” – Eli said dryly – “Warrior knight of the Haydens, whom we were informed was training his youngest child, not you”

“You really should snap the neck of whomever told you that” – Rory replied, snorting – “They have no idea what they’re talking about”

“Clearly” – Mitchum said simply – “But surely you understand that this will not continue”

“And by that you mean? I’m not getting out of here alive?”

“We would never–!” – Shira said, the picture of innocence.

“Oh, spare me. If you think I’m as ill informed as you, you’re dead wrong” – she flicked wrist and threw the knife on the wall, just over Eli’s shoulder – “Now, I’ve come to dine with Logan’s family, so shall we?”

“Miss Gilmore” – Mitchum said, walking up to her and opening a wide smiles in which all of his extremely sharp teeth were in show – “I’m afraid you are not welcomed in this house. You are a Hayden, we are Huntzbergers” – the girl sighed dramatically and sent the stunned and frozen Logan a coy smile.

“And here I was so looking forward to a Romeo and Juliet romance” – she put a hand over her heart – “But it’s okay, I suppose I’ve teased you guys enough for one night, I’ll show myself out. It was lovely to meet you all, I hope to meet you again soon enough” – she showed a dark smile of her own.

Before any of the Huntzbergers could do much, Rory sprinted out the door, and they knew it would be futile to go after her.

“And Josh was worried you guys wouldn’t approve of him” – Honor piped up. Logan laughed nervously.

“Now, son, tomorrow is a full moon, and you will have to take your spot in the basement”

“Wait, dad”

“You brought a Hayden into our home!” – Shira screamed – “A Hayden! Of all the bimbos you could have chosen, it had to be her?!” – Logan sniffed and hung his head.

“Sorry, little brother, but I’m in total agreement” – Honor said, pulling a cigarette and lighting it – “Man, she’s good”

“Clearly, we need to get better people” – Eli stated coldly – “And the girl’s suggestion is not the worst”

“We’re seriously gonna chop their heads?” – Logan asked, resigned.

“Son, when they decided to work for us, they committed themselves to be the best, and they missed that the Hayden eldest heir has clearly been trained. They deserve everything that comes to them”

“And you should do it” – Shira said, grabbing her neglected martini and sipping it – “You are the one who brought her here and unfolded their faulty intelligence”

“Too right, Shira” – Mitchum agreed as Eli and Honor nodded along. Logan sighed.

“Fine. But can I at least eat them after?”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking some inspiration from the Underworld movies (kinda. Rory's not really supposed to be a vamp, just a werewolf hunter, sorta like an Argent but with Underworld viciousness).
> 
> Super ridiculous, but I do like Rory in this. Might expand.


End file.
